User blog:ClariS/Phrases that Annoy Me
So patch day is coming soon, so I go on the forums to find any information that I can find. Instead, I find threads that really gets me annoy when I read them. I not saying these are all bad, but it really gets me annoy when I read countless thread that makes the same statement over and over. Also, I'm just going to include some state of mind that also annoys me. People might not agree with my opinions, and I'm fine with that. These are my opinions and nothing more. Now, to begin. How to carry your team in rank or some form of this ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Reading this really pisses me off. LoL is a team game. There are roles that has more immediate impact then others, but there isn't a single champion in the game who can carry the team by themselves. LoL game play isn't built to do that. People who enters the game with the mindset that 'they' have to carry their team assumes that their team isn't good (compare to the opponent at least). They believe they have to do everything and they aren't looking for teammate work. They're in it solo (or duo if went with a friend), and don't really plan to work with their team that much. They don't care much about their teammates and when they start losing the game, they are the first to start blaming them. Yeah. I seen it many times. It pisses me off so much. Easier Champion to Play --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I understand that every champion has some degree of learning how to play. Some on easier then the others, and some has a bit more complex design. Skills shots is one thing as it requires aiming, but that does not make a champion so much harder. But to put everything in retrospect, every champion is easy to play in my opinion. The degree of which you master a champion is roughly the same. Some people might say, "no, X champion is harder because of Y reason" but seriously, they aren't hard to play. Majority has only 4 spells to use, and should I mention each spell is rather simple. Most of the complex understanding comes with 'how do I used this effect the best against my opponent and for my allies". That's about it. It's learning how to do well with other people. X Champion is OP because of Y --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Normally, I not annoy reading these type of threads. It's people opinions mostly so I don't take anything face value, but what annoys me when they say, "because this champion can do M, N, and C, this makes them overpowered" Really?! Really?! I'll give an example. Back when Akali was getting so many CC threads in the NA forums, people kept saying, she's OP because she has strong single damage, can go invisible, and has sustain. Now I'm not mad at the statement because it was true, but I'm made because they use this as their only argument. Why did I have this problem, because this is all Akali had in her kit. This doesn't help prove she's OP, this is just telling what she offers to the team. Nothing else. No numbers, no comparisons, no good reason besides this champion can do that. The last thing that annoys me in these threads is when people throw out counter arguments to attempt to explain why they aren't OP. I rarely see anyone give a counter argument to the counter argument. All they every do is reclaim what the champion can do and ignore the counter argument as if it never existed. If you can prove that their flaws (or areas they lack) do not offset the good of a champion, that should easily show the champion is too good. Okay, I'm done with another rant. Boy, does that feel good to release out of my system. Opinions, thoughts? Category:Blog posts